memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Archive User pic And the comment i left there holds true -- I've always thought your user pic was fairly amusing... and it is good to have a talk page interaction that doesn't involve swearing or insults -- i was starting to think that MA wasn't a friendly place anymore, thanks (again?) for proving me wrong, and this time, thank you for not actually being a vandal ;) -- All you other Captain Mikes are just imitatingtalk Ronald B vs Ronald D Hi, I just noticed you reverted my edits for Ronald Moore. Look here. It's Ronald B. Moore, not Ronald D. Moore. It's him in the photo. Weyoun 07:47, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: "These Are the Voyages..." The episode article ("These Are the Voyages...") is now completed and ready for you to nominate for featured article status, as you have requested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:28, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hey, I gotta butt in to warn you... Not that there's any question about that article being "Defiant class," but I really think you should read Crossover's nomination and hold off nominating episodes for now. --Schrei 04:14, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I was about to ask Defiant if it would be a good idea or not. I don't really think there's much of a rush to nominate it; whether or not it's a featured article, it doesn't hinder the article's quality at all, and it can always be nominated at a later time. --From Andoria with Love 04:17, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Yes, but it's up to you. You said you wanted to nominate it, so I won't. I'll just wait until you do, if you do! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:46, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****Sorry that TATV was rejected as FA status, but I don't think you should stop writing episode articles. I would even be open to writing another with you, if you would be, as it is good community work! We could even colloborate on an article that is not an episode article. Either way, you know how to contact me. If you like what I've suggested, you can reply. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:23, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) Thanks for your comment about editing TATV. If the article is edited down to under 51 kilobytes, length probably won't be an issue! ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" is a featured article and has 51 kilobytes) PS: Just remember, it's remove plank, not retract plank. (I wan't to watch you fall into the water too, you see!) ;-) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:38, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Note to self Don't write any more episode summaries. Stick to the performer articles. --From Andoria with Love 03:45, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Wouldn't it be more practical to just put a note on your user page? :P --Schrei 23:49, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :*Eh. Maybe. I'm too tired to care at the moment. :P --From Andoria with Love 03:50, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Note to Shran: Withdraw opposition to Nog so it can become an FA like it deserves. It's come a long way since you opposed it and Scimitar rovoked his opposition a while back. --Schrei 15:29, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nominations for administratorship Hey Shran, just to let you know, I nominated you for administratorship. Check Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship to see for yourself. You should go accept it or whatever. If you become an admin, you can truly go vandal-hunting.--Tim Thomason 11:27, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) They don't? I didn't know that redirects don't get their own deletion notices. Thanks for correcting me. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 05:14, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Picard note His luck with hair restoration was less successful. By adolescence, his hairline had already begun to recede, leaving him completely bald by the time he attended Starfleet Academy. His hair had been completely restored in time for graduation. But, the treatment began to lose effect by the 2350's. (TNG: "Rascals", "Star Trek: Nemesis", "Tapestry", "Violations") Note that this is in conflict with Boothby's comment in TNG: "First Contact", in which he wonders what happened to Picard's hair, suggesting that Picard did indeed have hair throughout his years at the Academy. Yeah, but, Boothby may not have known Jean-Luc in his freshman year.--Mike Nobody 05:38, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :It's possible; I thought for sure he did, though. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Quick bit Since you seem to be updating your other page again, I thougt I'd add some more potential names for the "Live Long and Prosper" section. They're in the page's discussion section.--T smitts 07:45, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I see them. I'll add the names eventually, I just gotta get the energy to do it. You see, I'm one of those guys that usually works on something for awhile, but then gets bored with that something and moves on to do something else. But I usually return to the previous something to finish it. Usually. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 11:23, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I completely understand. I've actually been trying to continue a writing project I've come up with but am so easily distracted it's coming along at a snail's pace.--T smitts 14:14, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, I didn't wanna start a new section, so I'll let you find this blue skin. If your not doing any specific editing, how about helping categorize the pages on xMemory Alpha: Uncategorized pagesx, okay, I can't get a link to work, so go to special pages, uncategorized pages. Aparently, there's a site that measures various wiki's statistics, and one factor is "% uncategorized" (as a down point) Just a thought. - AJHalliwell 01:35, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Archive I archived our conversation, see my talk page for details. :P --Schrei 12:34, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) POV input Since you are in line for administratorship, I'll send this to you too:) (I'm sending the same text to all the admins that are currently active, so I apologize for cut and paste): I've been having a conversation with a new user on (my talk page regarding how to write an article on M/A in the proper point of view, that is from within the Trek universe (in the case of objects, people, places, ships, etc) rather than from the outside looking in. My understanding of this website, from day one, has been that it is the internet version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and have never had any difficulty understanding it any other way. This user thinks otherwise. I'm to the point in the conversation, and I'm surprised no other admins have thrown their hats into the ring yet, that I would like to ask for a little assistance, as I believe we shouldn't have to have any "policy" (per se) on such a straight forward and frankly "common sense" issue, either by starting a separate talk page or to Ten Forward. Whichever the case, and no matter how many articles we have written in the point of view which I am defending (that being roughly 10000) this user does not seem to understand, and we do not seem to have any page (aside from a subpage Cid had in his archive that I found) that I could use as an example (btw, the user in question more or less snubbed off Cids page anyway). So please, anyone else willing to assist would be much appreciated. I can't seem to better defend a point, a method and a style that is so "ingrained" into my brain/our brains as "normal" any other way than I have, as being right, without getting out a big stick -- and thus far this user has been an exception, as I have had experiences with countless other newbies and they seems to catch on to our style, well except one other, rather quickly. Anyway, I should also note, that I am aware of this users attitude and previous conflicts with adminstrators from other message boards (from my old Starship Modding days) and am somewhat in a position of a conflict of interest -- because frankly I believe this individual would rather go out in a blaze of glory than work our well established conformity. If you need an example of the work in question, just compare the perspectives of the original contributions of the user to the draft rewrites I made in the respective histories. Thanks so much! --Alan del Beccio 18:51, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I didnt mean to save over your edit on tritanium, I was working offline and after my save I saw I saved over you. Not sure how that one worked. Anyway, as I just noted on my talk page, regarding what you wrote on the NFH's talk page: :"Trititanium is not tritanium anymore than it is titanium or tritium. They are all spelled differently and are thusly separate entities. What you are is suggesting would be like saying Orum and Oram must be associated because their names are similar, but they are clearly not! Hence why I added the disambiguation link at the top of the page, just in case a reader thought they were looking for one thing, but instead accidently stumbled upon another. Yet again, there are several examples of how similar sounding page names are diambiguated from one another, as is the case here." Yup yup, so maybe you might understand why there is really no point in adding a note about speculation there when M/A is riddled with similiar spelling materials, peoples, species, etc. --Alan del Beccio 05:52, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Schematic image - Thanks! No problem. If you want any other image from any Trek production, just contact me. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:29, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) You? Are you really you? You're remarkably prolific. Thanks for all of your contributions to wikis. I respect most of those contributions, and just hope that this identity issue can settle down. Cheers, Willmcw 08:41, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Huh? --From Andoria with Love 20:04, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thank you for your help with the lyrics stuff. I like to think of my contributions as manure... Sometimes it can get really ugly, but they help MA grow. Vedek Dukat 00:42, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Go to bed That's a good idea. Good night. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:55, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) Episode Articles Maybe you should change your user page - TATV is now a featured article also. (Obviously the community didn't think it was being "hacked to death"!) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:20, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) I've written the summary for "Broken Bow", but I don't know what images to use for a section of it. Seeing as you seemed quite adept at choosing images for TATV, I was wondering if you could lend a hand... --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:20, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) *First, I hope you didn't take that "hacked to death" thing seriously; 'twas a joke, hence the (:P) that was there. ;) Secondly, for the pics, I have the following suggestions: **For Act Four, a picture of Sarin, either as a human or Suliban, would probably be best. **For Act Five, you will probably only have room for one photo, so you might wanna get a pic of Tucker, T'Pol and Archer in Sickbay. **For Act Six, you could put a pic of the Suliban helix, the Suliban ejecting from his cell ship as its being reeled in by Enterprise's grappler, Archer and Trip operating the stolen Suliban cell, and/or Archer, Tucker and Klaang escaping the helix. **For Act Seven, a shot of Trip and Klaang packed together in the cell ship would be cool. You could also have a pic of Archer in the temporal chamber, either by himself or with Silik. Another possibility is a pic of Archer announcing to the bridge crew that the Enterprise is to continue its mission. *I hope that helps. Lastly, great job with the "Broken Bow" summary. And now, I'm off to bed. Good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:44, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) Have you learned how to reduce the size of screencaps from sites like TrekPulse? Also, could you help me with the background section(s) of "Broken Bow", if I work on the summaries of "The Search, Part II" and "Endgame"? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:51, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Enterprise D Salvageable? I disagree with your thoughts that the Enterprise D was unsalvageable. At the end of Generations, while Picard and Riker are honoring the remains of the bridge, several officers and crewmen can be seen ripping consoles out and carrying various items. Even if 1% of the ship wasn't completely obliterated, it would've been a waste to just leave valuable components and materials behind, what with the Federation's suspicians of an impending Dominion invasion. Even forgetting the likelyhood of recovering parts, people were still seen doing so. If you deem that this never happened, then alright, I'll drop the issue. --Zeromaru 13:06, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Reply to Late Reply! I just use a paint program to resize the pics. I don't know if you have anything like that. Also, anything you can add to the background for "Broken Bow" would be helpful. You could add information about the elements in the episode that were used in other episodes of Trek, such as Enterprise (not "the Enterprise", no-one on the show refers to it as that!) encountering a gas giant, Klingons, Suliban, the Temporal Cold War, etc. (ie, any more you can think of.) I'll be happy to help with the summaries you mentioned above, and will resize any images you want if you still have difficulty doing that. :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:10, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Also, there are suggestions on the peer review page. Thank you, whether or not you choose to help. You're contributions are valued and appreciated. :} --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:01, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I'll check it out. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:05, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Thanks, that's brilliant Shran. :) I'll start on those episode summaries soon, although I'm quite busy today and tomorrow. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:56, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Brilliant? Hmm... I dunno about that, but I'll take the compliment, anyway. :D As for the summaries, I know you'll get to them when you can. There's no rush. I doubt the galaxy's gonna implode just because the summaries have to wait a few more days. ;) Take care! --From Andoria with Love 12:14, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Oh, and thanks for informing me about using the paint program to shrink pics. If I need any help, I'll be sure to get in touch with ya. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:56, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC)